Referat af Sæson 4, afsnit 3 - Hjerte Af Sten
thumb|398px 26./27. marts 2033 Nidhug er samlet på Godset, Ductus Abaddon har indkaldt til møde fordi Karnifex Harald Snogen af venatoren Asgård har kontaktet ham, og vil ringe senere. Maxim Sarakovski og Sorte Måne er der stadig (Sarakovski er stadig i sin dybe torpor). Derudover er Mendacamina, Pinél og Karthas de Karthago til stede, og har indkvarteret sig med bøger og så videre. Sluttelige er Familien Nagel også stadig til stede – far og søn og bliver holdt skarpt adskilt. Der opdateres hele vejen rundt: Jonathan fortæller om sine studier af Sets Kult: I Kairo er de sikre på, at Set er både levende og vågen - de laver blodofringer til ham, og har gjort det i hundreder af år. Kulten er udover dette meget indflydelsesrig i den dødelige verden og formår, i deres handler med vampyrer, at balancere en særdeles skrøbelig fred med både Kamarillaen og Sabbatten, mens de presser deres privilegier til bristepunktet. Derudover fortæller Jonathan, at han har undersøgt Suranias rustning, og fundet ud af, at den ikke er skadelig eller ondsindet på nogen måde og at den næppe vil kunne spores af dens ophavsmænd. Det er til gengæld en virkelig god rustning. Liam og My fortæller, at de har dechifreret de sidste dele af Det Noddiske Skrift. Det omhandler helt specifikt Det Brændende Blods planer om hævn mod en ukendt antediluvianer, som skal ”dræbes, bindes og have stjålet sit navn”. My har desuden været i Malmø og har undersøgt lidt på hvordan der ser ud i København for tiden. Alt lader til at være rimelig meget ved det gamle. Narreskibet er tilbage i havnen og Rose er torpidt primogen for Klan Malkavian. Sproget eksisterer stadig, selvom Sindets Rytter er sendt til Apokalypsis, hvilket understøtter teorien om at Sproget muligvis er Malkav i en anden form. Samael og Saklas er stadig højtstående i byen… Den altid friske My har også nået en tur forbi Madrid, og har der fundet ud af, at skabningen Abomelek er væk, til gengæld er der stadigvæk noget til stede i byen, der minder om det på en eller anden måde. Endelig har hun været i Skt. Petersborg, og har der fundet ud af at Yaltabaoth tilsyneladende ikke har været uden for sin katedral i månedsvis. Således opdateret hele vejen rundt, ringer telefonen. Det er Harald Snogen. Han fortæller at Ærkebiskoppen af Montreal, Grimaldi Lombard, har fortalt ham, at nogle fra hans klan (Klan Lasombra) er blevet ”kaldet gennem blodet” af Ilya Ivanov. Ærkebispen har givet Harald dato og sted for det ”møde”, der er blevet indkaldt til, og Harald tilbyder at sende det til Nidhug, da det er indenfor deres jurisdiktion. Han nævner, at det naturligvis kan være en fælde, men han ville lige nævne det for Nidhug for en god ordens skyld. Han tilføjer desuden at Ærkebiskop Lombard ikke er af Ilyas slægt, så Harald ved ikke, hvor han har sin information fra. Da Ductus Abaddon på et tidspunkt kommer til at referere til Maxim Sarakovski som ’Storinkvisitoren’ gør Harald subtilt opmærksom på, at Storinkvisitoren altså Regent Melinda Galbraith, og at han i øvrigt har fuld tillid til hende. Opkaldet afbrydes og der diskuteres i Nidhug. Det er et dilemma: På den ene side kunne Ilya uden tvivl udgøre en meget stærk og god allieret i kampen for at afværge Gehenna, og flokken ved med sikkerhed, at han har interesseret sig for Karpaterne og Kupala, og hvad der er i/under dem i mange år. Derudover har Nidhug tidligere overdraget Ilya en art nøgle af sten, som varulvene som Vindvandrer var leder for formodentlig brugte til at kommunikere med Kupala – den kunne være praktisk at have nu. På den anden side er Ilya anklaget for at myrde en Inkvisitor fra Dommens Øje, da Lex Divina valgte at bryde ud af deres fangenskab, og de mere inkvisitionstro dele af Nidhug, kan ikke acceptere et samarbejde med ham. Under diskussionen kommer informationen fra Asgård: Ilya har indkaldt til møde den 30./31. marts i det nordlige Rusland. Herefter indhentes der informationer: Jonathan prøver at finde en forhandlings-lov, der kan give mulighed for at arbejde sammen med Ilya indenfor Inkvisitionens love og regler, men mangler båd tid og juridisk ekspertise. Artem prøver at høre Sorte Måne, hvad de ved om Ilya, men bliver skældt så voldsomt ud af deres Præst og Questionarius, Jakobini for at være vært for Mendacamina, at han i stedet koncentrerer sig om det. Jakobini vil endvidere gerne vide præcis hvorfor Sarakovski er i torpor, og hvad der i øvrigt er foregået. Resten af flokken snakker med Pinél, Mendacamina og Karthas de Karthago, om hvad de har fundet ud af. De bliver sat ind i sagen med nøglen, og de mener i øvrigt ikke, at der er meget tvivl om, at der ligger en rytter under Karpaterne – med al sandsynlighed bundet i Tzimisce selv. Nidhug må forholde sig til to ting: 1. Oradealigaen: Hvad kan de? Hvad vil de? Hvor står de i alt det her? Kan de være allierede, eller er de fjender – det er umuligt at gennemskue, men konklusionen bliver, at de nok er mere fjender end venner, særligt fordi det vides at Dracon og ur-Shulgi har kommunikeret og må forventes at være på Det Brændende Blods side begge to. 2. Kupala, den naturånd, som regerer i Karpaterne, har været undertrykt i flere hundrede år af en ukendt kraft. Kupala er en meget stærk ånd, der muligvis kan være et es i ærmet, men dens motivationer og interesser er i sagens natur svære at gennemskue. Pinél vurderer at Ilya er meget svær, grænsende til umulig, at arbejde sammen med, når han er trængt op i en krog. Derudover fortæller han, at Xaviar ikke har været tilbage i Karpaterne siden ham og hans ekspedition led deres mystiske nederlag dernede – det er dog hans oplysninger, Pinél og de andre har arbejdet med. Artem spørger Mendacamina om hun kunne tænke sig at forklare Sorte Måne hvad der er foregået. Det nægter hun – også med bisiddere og så videre – fordi hun frygter Jakobinis reaktion. Hun siger i stedet, at hun vil forlade Godset inden for en uge. Hun fortæller dog, at hun mener, at døren til Apokalypsis skal åbnes igen – enten indefra eller udefra - før Sarakovski atter kan vågne. Det diskuteres hvordan man skal mødes med Ilya. Liam foreslår, at han skal mødes ene mand med Ilya for ikke at presse ham for meget og der er enighed i flokken om, at det er en god fremgangsmåde. Dog aftales det, at My skal holde sig i den umiddelbare baggrund og forblive skjult, mens resten af Nidhug opholder sig cirka 50 km væk i den nærmeste større by. En plan er dermed lagt, og de næste nætter går med diverse forberedelser – blandt andet sætter Jonathan gang i en ”eftersøgning” af Xaviar i sit netværk af gangrels. 28./30. marts De følgende nætter rejser Nidhug til den mellemstore russiske by, Norilsk, ca. 50 km fra det mødested, Ilya har udstukket. Her etablerer de et sikkert sted at sove, jager i byen og forbereder sig generelt til mødet med den tidligere Karnifex. 30./31. marts Klokken 23 tager My og Liam afsted. Efter en udflugt gennem en snedækket skov, finder de frem til en teltlejr på en halvø ud til en sø. Der er skikkelser derude, men lejren er temmelig mørk. Ilya er til stede midt i lejren, flankeret af de to andre Lasombraer fra hans flok, Anastasia og Nina Vladnikov. I løbet af den næste time strømmer der langsomt en lang række Lasombraer til – de fleste fra Skt. Petersborg, med undtagelse af Templar Johnny Walker, som også kommer. Til sidst er der i alt 18 vampyrer til stede, som alle virker døsige, nærmest som søvngængere. Blandt de fremødte er vampyrer fra flokken Skadefryd, inklusive Adriana Sforza di Castillo, Biskop af Skt. Petersborg. Flokkene Oktobergarden, Leningrad Suckers, Senex Legio og Den Sorte Hane er også repræsenterede. Alle fremødte er af Klan Lasombra og nedstammer med høj sandsynlighed fra Ilya. Der er en mærkeligt afventende stemning, hvor alle kigger på Ilya, som efter noget tid leverer sit budskab: “Sønner! Døtre! Slægt! Jeg har rakt igennem Afgrunden og kaldt jer her på denne nat, ikke for min egen forfængelighed eller vinding men på en større magts bud! De sidste nætter nærmer sig! Overalt samler sig mørke skyer og de ældste vender sig i deres tusindårige søvn, tørstige efter blod! Mod disse mytiske skabninger har vi opkomlinge intet håb om sejr og vores egen klan er tilsyneladende dødsdømt inden kampens begyndelse, faderløse, som vi er! Men fortvivl ikke! Jeg har samlet jer her denne nat for at fortælle jer at vores undergang ikke er skrevet i sten! Jeg kommer for at fortælle jer at Gratiano fejlede: Jeg har mødt vores fader, Afgrundens mester. Det er han, ikke jeg, der har kaldt jer her i aften gennem min usle skikkelse! Jeg bringer jer et budskab fra Lasombras egen mund: Slut jer til ham, slut jer til mig og gør disse sidste nætter til vore!” Alle bortset fra de to fremmødte fra Oktobergarden (Pavel Kustodiev og Masha Milyukov) vender Ilya ryggen og går ud i mørket – de har tydeligt, mærkværdigt udtryk i ansigtet, med al sandsynlighed påvirket af en eller anden form for mental disciplin, givetvis en form for Dominate. Da My kigger på Ilyas aura ”lyser” den kraftigt af Afgrunden, og han er i øvrigt også under kraftig påvirkning af mentale discipliner. Resten af Nidhug tilkaldes for at stoppe Ilya og hans vanvid. Pinél informeres om udviklingen, så der er nogen der ved, hvad der er ved at ske, hvis Nidhug ikke skulle klare den. Kl 2 mødes hele Nidhug tæt ved mødestedet. Planen bliver at snige sig så tæt som muligt på Ilya, og så nedkæmpe ham og hans medsammensvorne. Flokken forbereder sig til kamp og sniger sig under Mys kappe ind på de intetanende Lasombraer, men sneen og månelyset gør det umuligt at komme så tæt på, som de ønsker –kappen falder og det kommer til regulær kamp. Ilya er udstyret med en meget potent skyggerustning, som giver Nidhug nogen udfordringer med at nedkæmpe ham. I øvrigt slår både Ilya og hans flokmedlemmer en proper næve og Artem bliver hurtigt sendt i torpor sammen med de fleste af Ilyas allierede. Da flokken er ved at have overtaget, prøver Ilya at flygte igennem skyggerne, men Ødelæggeren formår at sende sin tidligere kollega i torpor med det skyggesværd, han selv smedede til Abaddon med den famøse nøgle som betaling for flere år tilbage. Omtalte nøgle findes hurtigt i et af teltene. Ilya og hans flokmedlemmer tages med, så de kan blive sat for et ordentligt tribunal, som inkluderer Regenten. Jonathan diableriserer en af de to torpide vampyrer fra Oktobergarden, og den resterende bliver uceremonielt myrdet. Alle tre overlevende, torpide medlemmer af Lex Divina tages med, så de kan blive bragt for Regent Galbraith. 31. marts. - 1./april Jonathan arbejder videre på at finde Xaviar, mens resten af Nidhug tager til Moskva for at mødes med Regent Galbraith og afrapportere. Jonathan tager på et gangrel-tinge i Finland og lader ordet gå, at han MEGET gerne vil tale med Xaviar, som ikke er der og ikke er set længe. Han får dog følgende oplysninger: - i 2030 var der varulve i Karpaterne, som Xaviar og hans flok enten omgik, nedkæmpede eller forhandlede med. - Xaviars gruppe fandt ud af, at der var et sted på bjerget, hvor man kunne kontakte Kupala, men stedet var blevet lukket Resten af gruppen sætter Regenten ind i hele historien om Ilya Ivanov. Hun er svært skeptisk (da noget tyder på, at Sabbatten er bygget på en løgn), men lytter interesseret. Hun får en komplet liste over de vampyrer, der var til Ilyas møde. Herefter gennemføres et tribunal efter alle kunstens regler. Ilya og hans flokmedlemmer fra Lex Divina dømmes til døden. Regenten fortæller, at hun og hendes stab nok skal stå for afhøringer og henrettelse. Regenten takker os, så meget hun nu nogensinde takker nogen. Det vil sige uden brug af ord som ”tak”, ”I har gjort det godt”, eller noget lignende. 3./4. april Alle mødes igen på Godset – Mendacamina er rejst bort, og stemningen er blevet en anelse bedre. Pinél mener, at man skal kontakte Kupala dybt inde i bjerget, for at have den bedste chance for, at arbejde sammen med ånden. Han er dog i tvivl om, hvorvidt Kødets og Krigens Rytter ligger over Kupala, så det er den man kommer i kontakt med i stedet med potentielt fatale følger. Pinél lufter i øvrigt sin alvorlige bekymring for Sabbattens overlevelse, hvis det rygtes, at både Tzimisce og Lasombra ikke er døde. De rygter skal nok ikke cirkuleres lige med det første… En større diskussion om dommedag, ryttere, antedeluvianere og naturånder går i gang. Konklusionen bliver at de mange ubekendte gør situationen umulig at planlægge i detaljer og at flokken må gå forsigtigt til værks i Karpaterne og tage bestik af situationen løbende. Dog besluttes det, at Oradealigaen ikke skal kontaktes. Der er – som nogle vil huske – to veje rundt om bjerget, hvor Kupala har til huse: En lang vej, som varer fem nætter, og en kort, som varer to, men går igennem varulveterritorium. Det besluttes, at tage den korte vej af hensyn til knappe blodressourcer og sætte lid til Mys evner udi sløring. 4./5. april Nidhug vælger sabbat-byen Krakow som udgangspunkt, hvor de rejser til, etablerer en base, jager, og skaffer udstyr og så videre. 5./6.-april Umiddelbart efter solnedgang begiver flokken sig afsted op ad bjerget. De kører så langt, som man kan, men må snart skifte til fods. Under kappen, luskes der op ad bjerget. Der ses tydeligt spor efter mange varulve, men flokken ser ingen og bliver angiveligt heler ikke set af nogen. På vej op ad klippen, går det op for de kort-læsende dele af gruppen, at kortet over området, som Oradealigaen gav flokken, sidst de var på disse kanter, ikke passer på terrænet længere. Tinder, klippetoppe og pas lader til simpelthen at have flyttet sig og denne mangel på (eller decideret ændring i) landemærker, gør det meget svært at navigere bjerget. Meget bekymring deles i gruppen, men der er ikke andet for end at fortsætte. Der satses på at nå en afmærket hule længere fremme, som flokken overnattede i under sidste besøg, men da de når frem, er hulen væk, og der er ikke længe til solen står op. Der løbes i et temmelig hastigt tempo længere fremad, og det lykkes at finde en hule, der er tæt på indgangen til hulerne i bjerget. 6./7. april Næste nat fortsættes vandringen. Dyrelivet er forsvundet og der hviler en ubehagelig stemning over denne øverste del af bjerget. Den tunge følelse af en enorm entitet er present, og humøret lider under det. Efter sidste ekspedition til Tusindårstemplet er ingen fra Nidhug i tvivl: Der hviler en Rytter her. Tæt ved den meget ændrede bjergtinde opfatter alle en duft af blod i luften, som starter svagt, men tager til og bliver kraftig efterhånden som flokken nærmer sig bjergets tinde. Cirka halvvejs gennem natten giver kortet slet ingen mening længere. Meget tæt på daggry ser vores heldige helte dog indgangen til bjerget og finder en hule at overnatte i tæt derved. 7./8. april Solen går ned bag Karpaterne og Nidhug vågner og begiver sig ind i den stentakkede hule i bjerget. Blodlugten bliver bestandig skarpere og fornemmelsen af Rytteren styrkes hele tiden – alle er anspændte og Bæstet lurer lige bag panden hos alle. Den første strækning af bjergets indre ligner sig selv og efter en lang nedstigning af en spiralformet sliske, ankommer Nidhug til rummet, hvor de nedkæmpede Yefrem Oradea for mange år tilbage. Rummet ligner sig selv – den Vozhd, som var lænket i hulen er der imidlertid ikke mere. Der er dog en ret stor askepøl på det revnede gulv, hvor et rødt skær skinner nedefra. Sprækkerne i gulvet er der stadig, og ved nærmere undersøgelse viser de sig at afsløre være et system af en slags korridorer, der på labyrintisk vis leder længere ind og ned i bjerget. Flokken drager dybere ind. I hele bjergets indre lyser det rødt fra mineral-årer i bjergvæggene. Mys evner til at gennemskue kaos leder Nidhug i den rigtige retning i en rum tid. Alle inkvisitorerne føler sig sært klodsede og udelige – man taber ting og snubler i tide og utide som om en egen krop forsøger at forråde en. Tidsfornemmelsen begynder så småt at skride for flokken efterhånden, som de kommer dybere ned i bjerget og pludselig stopper Jonathan op: Han har set et ansigt indprentet i en af stenvæggene, indkapslet i klippen. Han kender ansigtet: det er en gangrel fra Xaviars gruppe, som forsvandt i bjergene! Jonathan finder ud af, at der er en sjæl derinde, men det er en del af en meget, meget større sjæl. Da han prøver at slikke på væggen for at smage blod, går han nær i frenzy – der er helt klart blod i væggene, men det er meget, meget potent blod, som vil drive enhver vanvittig. Med ca. fire timer tilbage af natten holder labyrinten op, og flokken kommer til en sliske, der går rundt om et hjørne, hvor gangen lader til at åbne sig i et større rum. Alle kan høre en lyd af en vind, og My fortæller at der er system i vindens toner, at det er en slags musik. My beslutter sig for at gå på astralplanet for at forøsge at kontakte Kupala, mens Det 32. Kompas bruges til at svække sløret. Hun finder ud af – til sin egen temmelig store overraskelse og rædsel – at hele bjerget er én sjæl. Nidhug befinder sig flere kilometer inde i hvad der efter al sandsynlighed er antedeluvianeren Tzimisces krop, et bjerg af sten og kød. Rædslen overvælder My, som går i panik og prøver at flygte ud af bjerget. Hun stoppes og bliver overtalt til at forsøge at kontakte Kupala igen. Det prøver hun, men det lader til at Kupala er fanget inde bag den store sjæl. Ånden prøver at komme hen til nøglen, som My har koncentreret sig om, men der kommer en meget stærk kraft mellem My og Kupala, og bjerget begynder at rumle – Rytteren rører på sig. My hører en langsom, vred stemme, der beordrer hende til at forlade bjerget. På dette tidspunkt vurderer Nidhug at der er ikke meget andet at gøre, end at gå til angreb på Tzimisce, på Rytteren eller hvad der ellers måtte vente rundt om hjørnet. Gangen åbner sig ganske rigtigt i et meget, meget stort rum, dybt under Karpaternes høje tinder. Der er flere hundrede meter til loftet og på begge sider af en ca. 30 meter bred og meget lang stenvej, gaber afgrunde, som fører endnu dybere ned. Halvvejs inde i rummet hænger der en gigantisk sten, som slår som et hjerte. Stenen hænger ned fra loftet i fire sten-årer. Alle gætter, at de står og kigger på Tzimisces bankende stenhjerte! Det vurderes hurtigt at den gamle kødsnedker vil dø, hvis man fjernet hjertet ved at kappe de fire årer, men så længe hans sjæl ikke bindes eller destrueres, vil antediluvianeren med stor sandsynlighed kunne skabe sig en ny krop ved kødsnedkeri. Rytteren vil blive bandlyst til Apokalypsis, men Tzimisce vil være fri og vågen – ikke et ønskværdigt scenarie. Hele flokken hører pludselig den samme stemme, som My hørte på astralplanet. Den kommer fra en skikkelse af sten, som sidder på tronen flere hunrede meter væk i den anden ende af rummet og er halvt opslugt af bjerget. Stemmen siger: ”Kupala har i et halvt årtusinde været i min magt. Hvem vover at bringe en engel (Ductus – Ødelæggeren) for Lugojs åsyn?!” Det er altså ”krigshelten” Lugoj, som ifølge historierne fra Anarkrevolten havde myrdet Tzimisce, som åbenbart nu forsvarer ham eller har magt over ham. Abaddon tager til genmæle og meddeler Lugoj at det er Nidhug, som er kommet for at myrde ham og sende Krigen og Kødets Rytter tilbage til Apokalypsis og give Lugoj og Tzimisce deres endelige død. Lugoj ler hånligt og skryder: Han har magten over Kupala, over Tzimisce og over Rytteren, hvordan skulle de kunne stå imod ham? Lugoj sender sine soldater til kamp mod Nidhug: Der vokser tre store stenmænd frem af bjerget foran stenhjertet. De viser sig at være svære at komme af med, da klinger ikke bider på dem og man er nødsaget til at bruge næver eller andre stumpe våben. Oveni det er Rytterens tilstedeværelse så kraftig at det virker farligt at bruge sine fysiske discipliner. Artem mærker sit kød hive og slide i ham og påberåber sig en enkelt gang Rytterens opmærksomhed ved at bruge sine discipliner, med både mental og kropslig skade til følge. Han forsøger at holde de tre stenmænd stangen, men kan ikke stå imod deres tunge, tunge næver og må trække sig fra den direkte kamp. Med Artem sat ud af kampen, træder Jonathan og Abaddon for alvor i karakter, giver pokker i Rytter og antediluvianer og bruger deres fysiske discipliner til at reducere stensoldaterne til støv, kraftigt assisteret af de skyggearme, som Liam har hidkaldt fra Afgrunden. Til krigernes store fortrydelse, siver støvet fra soldaterne ned i gulvets sprækker, med vender straks tilbage til overfladen, og soldaterne rejser sig igen. I mellemtiden finder My og Liam ud af, at der under det store hjerte er et nøglehul omkranset af en ring af symboler, hvori der er indlejret seks håndtag af sten. Liam påbegynder arbejdet med at få drejet de seks tunge håndtag, assisteret af My og den hårdt sårede Artem. Efterhånden som håndtagene bliver drejede, viser et alter sig under stenhjertet, som My giver sig i kast med ved at indsætte nøglen i det dertil indrettede nøglehul. Liam og Jonathan bestiger Tzimisces hjerte, og begynder at skære blodårene over. Det lykkes efter lidt hurtigt okkult håndværk My at få kontakt med Kupala og hun taler med den store naturånd: Umiddelbart hader [[Kupala, som fremstår som et gigantisk, buldrende flammehav, både My og alle andre vampyrer for evigt. Ånden er temmelig besværlig at blive venner med, men My klarer det astrale diplomati fantastisk og overbeviser langsomt ånden, som undervejs skifter form over vind og slutter som et kolossalt bjerg, om at hendes intentioner er rene og det er dens plageånder, der må straffes. Kupala, Verdensbjerget spørger: ”Flagermus, snylter, du behager mig, men hvad har jeg at gøre?” My svarer klart: ”Fortær Tzimisce og Lugoj nu – ellers bliver dit fangenskab evigt.” Kupala svarer: ”Måske er det tiden at bjerget generobrer sine rødder.” Sagen er afgjort, My sendes tilbage til virkeligheden, og en afgrund åbnes under stenhjertet. I dette øjeblik hugger Liam den sidste blodåre over, og undgår med nød og næppe at falde med hjertet ned i Kupalas gap, som har åbnet sig under ham og hjertet! Således besejres Tzimisce, den store kødsnedker, skulptøren, som formede Absimilliards forbandede maske! Rummet falder sammen og luften smager af aske. Lugoj skriger, mens han trækkes ind i bjerget og forsvinder. Nidhug falder ned i bjergets dyb, og alt bliver sort… Da vores helte kommer til sig selv igen, står de i Karpaterne, men store dele af bjergkæden er erstattet af et veritabelt hav af aske. Blodlugten i luften er væk, og erstattet af følelsen af en meget gammel, naturlig magt. Flokken fornemmer en taknemmelig, men territorial stemning fra ånden, som må være Kupala, atter fri. Flokken finder et sikkert sted at krybe i skjul for solen ovenpå en begivenhedsrig nat. 8./9. april Da flokken står op og ser ud i den månelyse nat mod askehavet, opdager de at der på det nyskabte kraters kant står adskillige varulve, som tager tingene i betragtning og ikke lader til at have opdaget de fem vampyrer. My slører flokken, som hurtigt begiver sig ned af bjerget. 9./10. april Efter en sidste overnatning på bjerget finder Nidhug til Krakow og får jaget blod. Der bliver givet en kryptisk besked til Pinél pr. telefon om at missionen har lykkedes. Han fortæller til gengæld at Sarakovski er vågnet af sin torpor, men er svækket. 10./11. april Herfra går turen til Moskva, hvor Regenten (og Seradonia) indføres nænsomt i de uhyggelige sandheder. Hun forlanger beviser – forståeligt nok. Aske præsenteres fra askehavet, som der fortælles om. Galbraith undersøger asken og overbevises. Denne gang takker hun faktisk Nidhug, hvilket sandsynligvis er første gang i mange, mange år, hun har brugt det ord. Hun følger det dog lynhurtigt op af en slet skjult trussel: hvis hun hører om disse begivenheder fra nogen andre end Nidhug, vil hun dræbe/myrde hele flokken, da hun er overbevist om, at disse sandheder vil ødelægge Sabbatten for altid. Regenten spørger endvidere om, hvad Lambach Ruthven har med det hele at gøre. Det ved Nidhug ikke, men de har selv tænkt lidt i de baner, da han jo var den anden person, der var med helt inde og ”dræbe” Tzimisce sammen med Lugoj, så han har som minimum et forklaringsproblem… Regenten slutter af med at påpege overfor Nidhug de ”har uforholdsmæssigt meget magt i forhold til vores sekts overlevelse.” Dette forstås af flokken både som en trussel om pludselig død, hvis de forråder sekten, men også som et løfte om en lys fremtid i sekten, hvis den overlever de kommende år. 11./12 april Tilbage på Godset i Finland konstaterer Nidhug ved selvsyn at Sarakovski er en anelse sær og groggy, men han er i det mindste vågen. Pinél debriefes, men vore intelligente Inkvisitorer fortæller ham ikke direkte, at Tzimisce først er død for nylig. De er kryptiske af frygt for at denne forbudne viden spredes for meget og når Regenten fra andre kilder end flokken selv. Formuleringen til Pinél lyder: ”Rytteren er sendt væk. Vi er én nede.” Pinél, der som bekendt ikke er tabt bag en vogn, forstår budskabet, men noterer givetvis at flokken ikke viser ham klar tillid. Kategori:Referater